


Means of Persuasion

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not giving me good offers.”<br/>“Kei.” Yamaguchi frowns.<br/>“Tadashi.” Tsukishima mocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED OR BETA-ED YOU KNOW THE DRILL  
> I should be working on my History essay but ahah look at what gets priority 
> 
> This was meant to be about a couple cosplay prompt thingy but eh, I don't hate how it turned out  
> I feel like?? I used alot of italics???

Yamaguchi looked up and down from his laptop, discreetly scrutinizing Tsukishima who was sitting at his desk doing some homework he hadn’t finished yet.

“Yamaguchi what are you looking at?” Okay, maybe he wasn’t as discreet as he thought. Yamaguchi coughed and looked back down at his laptop, nestling into the blonds’ pillows propped around him.

He spared the taller boy another glance and was startled to see Tsukishima staring at him with an eyebrow raised. “N-nothing, Tsukki.” His eyes darted back down to the screen.

The freckled boy could feel eyes linger on him before the bed shifted and Tsukishima moved to peer around at the laptop. “What, are you looking at porn?” Yamaguchi was quick to turn red and yelp indignantly.

“No! Oh my God, Tsukki!” He glares half heartedly at the blond and nudges him with his shoulder when he goes to sit next to the freckled boy on the bed. They sit close and Tsukishima peers at the laptop.

“An anime con?” Yamaguchi flushed and scratched his head with a sheepish chuckle.

“Well, I just want to attend for a day…On Saturday…” Tsukishima let his hand wander over to the laptop trackpad and skimmed through the site.

Yamaguchi looked off to the side and cleared his throat, “I was uh, hoping that you could come with me?” The boy spared him a glance and squeaked when he realized how close the other was. Tsukishima’s eyes darted down to his lips and he blinked slowly and thoughtfully.

“If you can convince me.” Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes with determination. _Fine._

“I’ll do your homework for a week.” He blurted out. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow silently as he judged the terrible proposition that they both knew wasn’t going to happen. Tsukishima can do his own homework just fine, thank you very much.

Quick, he needs to think of something else! “Uhm, I’ll buy you strawberry short cake every week for a month.” The other eyebrow was raised. A bit better.

“A blowjob?” He suddenly chirped. “You can come on my face.” Tsukishima choked and coughed. He flushed pink, glaring at the other boy through his little fit.

“No? C’mon Tsukki, _please_.”

“You’re not giving me good offers.”

“ _Kei._ ” Yamaguchi frowns.

“ _Tadashi_.” Tsukishima mocks.

Well _fine_.

Yamaguchi closed the laptop and slid it to the end of the bed and out of the way. He swung his legs over Tsukishima’s lap and rested his hands on the boy’s sharp shoulders. He feels a pair of familiar hands on his hips and he avoids looking at Tsukishima’s smug face.

Yamaguchi let his body sink into the embrace and he peppers Tsukishima’s neck with innocent and soft kisses. The air around them changes.

“Tsuuuukki, please?” He drawls out in a low whine. “Pretty please? For me?” He presses a kiss up the boys neck with each sugary plead. Yamaguchi can tell Tsukishima had expected something different, considering this is the first time he’s approached this tactic.

Yamaguchi favors a spot under his ear and gives it acute attention with his lips and little nibbles with quiet pleas in between. The blond tilts his head one way and sighs with content. After a while, there’s a faint bruise on Tsukishima’s pale skin. Yamaguchi nuzzles him affectionately and he can feel a few kisses pressed to his head.

He slows, deceivingly hesitant. “Tsukki… Don’t you love me?” He whispers into Tsukishima’s ear with a sad lilt to his voice, pressing another kiss to the reddening ear. He lets out a small whimper and he can practically _feel_ the blond’s resolve crumbling. Tsukishima’s hands twitch at where they hold him.

Now, to seal the deal.

Yamaguchi lifts his face and tries to keep the smugness from his expression when he sees Tsukishima’s embarrassed face. He presses a loving kiss to the boy’s lips and pulls away before the blond can respond. “I love _you_ , Tsukki, don’t you love me too?” His eyes are doe-like and his voice is pitifully sweet and unsure. Yamaguchi is almost positive Tsukishima has forgotten the original reason for his persuasion.

Tsukishima tries to lean in for a kiss but Yamaguchi moves back, their lips barely brushing. “I don’t want to be alone, Tsukki.” His breath flutters between their lips, teasing Tsukishima with the barest hint of his taste. _So close_.

“Please go with me?” His voice breaks a little, as if he were going to cry any second and he gives Tsukishima another kiss. The blond’s eyes widen and next thing Yamaguchi registers is that he is no longer sitting in the other boy’s lap, but laying on the bed with Tsukishima hovering over him.

The blond kisses him hard and Yamaguchi is quick to respond. “Yes.” He breathes when he pulls back for a second to confirm that Yamaguchi is not indeed crying. “Yes, yes, yes, whatever you want.” Tsukishima mumbles against his lips and dives back in for another kiss. He strokes Yamaguchi’s freckles and acne scars on his cheeks with his thumb and mutters ‘I love you’s against his lips and Yamaguchi can’t help but smile.

Anime con, here we come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this little emoticon (ง︡’-‘︠)ง helped me finish aah so cute 
> 
> (they go to the con as Karkat and Dave from Homestuck FIGHT ME)
> 
> ok I'm gonna go do the essay thing. Wish me luck or maybe shout at me or something at crazygaze.tumblr


End file.
